


王后的花园.

by Carla_Gimlet



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 03:34:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19844716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carla_Gimlet/pseuds/Carla_Gimlet
Summary: 英国在写他的品花谱，而另一边，阿尔弗雷德掀起挡住他视线的小苍兰，第一次看见了王后.





	王后的花园.

阿尔弗雷德站在一扇窄门前。稍等片刻，他就要穿着他的基同服和凉鞋，像刚赴了狄俄尼索斯的葡萄宴一般，满怀酒神精神地走到门那头的戏台上去了。他是仲夏夜之梦剧组的候场演员，即将在皇室面前做首演，为了庆祝黑桃国新任王后继位，皇宫后院这几天像是在举办巴科克斯节，不分昼夜地浸泡于欢庆气氛之中，您看：美食有开放式盛宴款待全城市民，游行有绚烂多彩的焰火和美人花车，戏剧有看不完的美妙展览和演出，不间断地上演一幕幕脍炙人口的好戏。

当然，只能是喜剧，只有牧神潘诱人的笛声和花团锦簇的布景。阿尔弗雷德爱这种场合——充满了欢乐和激情、适合邂逅的仲夏，他也希望他能通过精彩绝伦的表演让哪位金主赏识自己，从此摆脱折磨人的炼金术和魔法学术生涯，靠才华混到上等宴会去。不过，你以为他是男主角拉山德？不不——阿尔弗雷德在皇家剧组捞到的是那个被仙王的侍从变成驴的角色，此时此刻他正把一个驴头套往自己脑袋上戴，并从驴头黑漆漆的眼洞里，准备好一副茫然无助、被爱情冲昏了头脑的模样来呢。

“他们干啥都跑走了啊？那准是他们的诡计，要把咱吓一跳。”他在心头默念第一句台词。自觉变成一头驴之后，还要用乡巴佬口音唱歌（就是这首歌当年让他在试镜中脱颖而出），总之怎么搞笑怎么来。阿尔弗雷德自信满满，他自认为有表演天赋，今天又情绪饱满，唯一的遗憾只有没法在观众面前露出他的脸来。尤其是那位新任王后！想想看——让王后的视线聚焦于你身上长达一个小时，哪个胸怀大志的小伙子能拒绝这种诱惑？ 他虽然还没在公众场合见过王后，但想来也应该英俊潇洒，相貌至少不输同剧组的赫米娅。

胡思乱想到这里，剧情进行到了第三幕。隔墙传来魔咒一般的耳语，凑近半透明的水晶门窥视，盘坐在树荫下的男人们已经喊出了他的名字。那么是时候出场了。

他按下窄门的门把手，林间薄雾水一般地从开口处流泻进来，在他的皮肤上打着转儿滚落。远处，戏台顶灯或脚灯的橙色光芒在金桔酒似的花香中熠熠闪动。阿尔弗雷德期待着观众本应爆发出的大笑，却出乎意料地对上一阵沉默，他猛地抬头，一把手枪抵在了他的额头。

“不许动，你这蠢货。”

他吓得一激灵，金属冰凉的触感全都化成了恐惧的实感从头灌到脚踝，脚下一软倒向旁边的蔷薇丛，一头栽进玫瑰扑鼻的馨香，跟娇嫩的花瓣和茎上的尖刺同时来了个热情的拥吻。与此同时枪声炸响，把地上的花叶击得四散纷飞。他眼前一片发黑晕眩，像无数只小精灵在夜色中舞蹈，待到模模糊糊、影影绰绰的色块消散之后，极近的距离面前，一只黄金珐琅小鸟射出了枪口——她快活地转动脑袋、扇动翅膀，发出婉转的鸣叫。

“什么？这是什么——”阿尔弗雷德一把摘下驴头套，伸手去夺那金光闪闪的玩具手枪，枪却先他一步掉到了地上。花枝和泥土勾住他的头发，挡住他的视线，他把它捻走，眯起瞳孔。逆着夏日阳光走来一个少年，穿一身华服，头上歪斜地戴一个金王冠。阿尔弗雷德看着他惊慌失措的绿眼睛，心里咯噔一下：糟糕，这可跟我朝思暮想的不一样。

“啊！我向您致歉，我以为您是卫兵——”

“你是谁？”阿尔弗雷德一骨碌从地上爬起来，“你是仙女媞泰妮亚的候补演员吗？跟我对戏不要拿枪对着我，你应该好好躺在地上，等我走过来吻你……”

绿眼睛的少年听见他直言不讳的调情，脸颊腾的烧起来：“不是的，我——”

“还是说你是个入侵者？”他瞄了一眼对方的服饰，一丝不苟的立领白衬衫、马甲和西裤，外套一件紫色金丝刺绣长风衣，怀表的金表链夹在马甲的扣眼里，称得上衣着华贵。“你把其他人都弄到哪里去了？这里可是王后的宴会，我是他的御用演员！你要是敢靠近我一步，我就要喊了。”

他后退一步，在一个斜坡上踩空，身体后仰眼看就要张嘴尖叫出来。少年见状向他飞扑过去，戴着白手套的手紧紧捂住他的嘴。他们双双滚下斜坡，一路激起土石和花叶，猛地撞在一棵棕榈树上停下来。阿尔弗雷德被簌簌落下的针叶扎得疼痛难忍，呻吟着想起身，却被一把摁回去：“敢出声我们就完蛋了，他们在找我。”

斜坡上方传来人的走动和兵戟铿锵撞击的声音，像极了影视剧里那种抓刺客的桥段。阿尔弗雷德浑身发抖，仿佛感到一把匕首横在咽喉上，待那嘈杂的声音渐渐远去了，他才敢缓慢转动脖颈，看向对方。少年紧挨着他，手揽着他的肩膀，半眯着的绿眼睛因为恐惧而变得温暖湿润，感受到他端详的目光之后侧首跟他对视——屏住呼吸，三，二，一。

“你说我是入侵者，这可是大逆不道，我要处置你。”少年站直身体，抖落着黏在身上的花叶，“我叫亚瑟.柯克兰，我就是黑桃国的新王后。”

“什么？”阿尔弗雷德扶着树干站起来，感到对方说的话像一记重锤砸晕了他的脑袋，“你别想骗我！没有王后会在自己的后花园里用玩具手枪射别人，还怕被侍卫看见。”

“我刚从宫廷宴会上逃出来。”

“我可是做梦都想混进宫廷宴会啊。”

“这不一样。我受不了那里的气氛。”

“真是荒谬，”阿尔弗雷德上前一步逼视对方，亚瑟看起来也就十八九岁的样子，跟他差不多。什么样的少年在这个年纪就有一国之主的能力和气度？“既然你是王后，什么样的气氛你会受不了？难道不是所有人都看你的脸色行事吗？”

亚瑟摇摇头，皱起了眉头：“国王就不。你知道，这种事情很难解释，本来我当选王后只想公事公办，但他第一眼看到我，就一副想跟我真正结婚的样子。该死极了，我又不喜欢他。”

“哦——所以国王殿下在宴会上骚扰你？”

“可以这么说，”亚瑟轻蔑地冷哼了一声，“他不停地劝我酒，趁我薄醉了就偷偷拉我的手——真是丢人现眼！还好我魔药学天赋异禀，当即往香槟里兑了瞬移药水，跟他喝完交杯酒就移到这里来了。”

“那你为什么没能移到皇宫外面去呢？这里也不好逃啊。那把玩具手枪又怎么解释？”阿尔弗雷德挑衅道，他开始觉得这个年轻的王后皱眉噘嘴的样子有点可爱了。

果不其然，亚瑟听见他的话，恼怒地涨红了脸拔高声音：“你别不识珠玉，这黄金珐琅鸟鸣装置活动手枪可是我从梅花国拍来的，上面镶的都是真宝石，值600万法郎呢！只是我走得匆忙，拿错了而已……你这小子真是胆大妄为，别人见了王后连行屈膝礼都来不及，你竟还敢质疑我！”

“是是是，王后殿下，”他见事态发展不妙，连忙做出低眉顺眼的姿态，“但是，我现在应该怎么帮助您呢？要不我邀请您混进我们剧组，您装扮成媞泰妮亚，待会儿一起从皇宫后门出去，您意下如何？”

“不错的主意……”

“既然这样，那我们快走吧。”阿尔弗雷德挪动脚步。他向后伸出手，示意对方跟上来，却等了很久也没有等到亚瑟移动。这时，王后刚刚那句声线嘶哑的话语开始在脑中回放，他突然察觉到什么事情不对劲，就像被湿热黏腻的日光灼伤了后颈，于是身体僵硬地回过了头。

亚瑟搀扶着那颗棕榈树，手藏在西裤的裤兜里，紧紧捂着下腹。他抬起头来，汗流洽衣、脸颊绯红。糟糕透顶，阿尔弗雷德的脑子立马就不好使了。

“您怎么了，王后殿下！”

他慌张跑过去，亚瑟手一脱力，身体虚软地半躺在了地上。他不知所措地站在原地，不知道应不应该“大逆不道”地去触碰那尊贵体，亚瑟抬手挡在自己身前，试图跟对方拉开距离：“不要靠近我……”

“所以你到底给自己兑了一杯什么药水，不仅没能传输到目的地，还有这种副作用？”阿尔弗雷德看着他费劲地抑制身体的颤抖，下唇咬得通红，笔挺的裤管被露水浸润，逐渐变得湿软不成形状，两腿之间紧贴着皮肤立起一个鼓包。尴尬，太尴尬了，和梦中的王后第一次见面不是在金碧辉煌的高堂之上，而是在这种杂草丛生的小树林里，一个还好像喝了催情药……

“我可能是把玛咖粉当成其他什么东西兑进来了，该死的！不，我只是喝了太多的酒，休息一会儿就能好，啊……我想喝水，你能帮我找点水来吗？”

“这里哪里有水啊？”阿尔弗雷德焦急地说。他四周望了一圈，这个花园里一条小溪都没有，除了阴凉的树，就是弯曲缠绕的绿色藤蔓和奇花异草。他只嗅到馥郁的花香，寻香找到灌木上一丛娇艳欲滴的小苍兰，于是说：“我给你采一束花来好吗？你闻着花香会好一些吗？”

他折断鲜花纤长的茎秆，在手心拢成一束，花芯的露水沿着指缝流入虎口，把他的双手浸得湿漉漉的。他把花递给亚瑟，亚瑟立即就把口鼻埋入了花束，深深地喘息起来。那粗重还带点哭腔的叹息声撩得他浑身酥麻，心口滚烫，只好别过头去，不让那诱人的景象抚弄撩拨他敏感的神经末梢。

鲜花很湿润，一抖能抖落出很多水珠，但这对于被情欲摧折得干渴难耐的人来说远远不够。亚瑟用舌尖吮吸干净了那橘黄色花喉上颤抖滚动的露水，直到更深处再也吮不出水分来，他用牙齿撕开了花瓣。小苍兰的裂片的褶皱里渗出鲜红的汁液，从渴求的唇瓣间溢出，把口腔和花瓣粉紫色的边缘染为同色——一片淫靡而滚烫的红。这样的动作和神态有些故作情佻，但只要仔细一看就能得知，他是为了掩饰自己探向下体的、试图套弄的手。

可怜的王后，我真想帮帮他。阿尔弗雷德头晕目眩地看着这景象——他想起了马尔克斯笔下的吃花写情书的阿里萨先生，现如今那仲夏花草的裂口处腾起烈焰，一团火让他青春年少的灵魂向爱情献祭了理智。

“我……我可以帮助您吗，王后殿下？”

鲜红的嘴唇没有吐出拒绝和训斥，沉默了片刻，就颤抖着向他凑过来。阿尔弗雷德闭上眼睛迎接，很快就体会到了唇齿紧贴的感觉——像是在舔舐一颗熟透了的饱满浑圆的樱桃，让人禁不住露出虎牙，想把果皮咬破，一品内里香甜的果肉。小苍兰沁人心脾的花香从对方的口腔内涌出，随着喘息的韵律在两人的感官间交织缠绕，很快阿尔弗雷德就被搞得晕晕乎乎，只剩极度愉悦的触觉、味觉和嗅觉在运作着，这让他想要索取更多。

他把双手抚上对方的脸颊，脖颈瓷白的皮肤之下，血液正如清晨的海浪一般涨潮，在他的抚弄中勃勃跳动。而正下方很近的地方，另一个器官也涨了满潮，昂首挺立着等待抚慰。他拨弄开亚瑟的紧身裤腰，抓住对方紧握着阴茎的手，手指嵌进他的指缝，上下套弄起来。胀满如新月的器官显然是等待太久了，稍微一作弄前段就涌出白浊的液体，像是把手捣进稀稠的蜂蜜罐。阿尔弗雷德湿润的手指划过两腿之间，开始向后试探，亚瑟被刺激得一个冷战，猛地翻身起来阻止他的动作：

“哈啊、不行，你不能进去……”

“不行？”阿尔弗雷德含混不清地说。他正尝试着在对方的颈侧吮出一个吻痕，“可以亲吻，可以手淫，不能进去吗？”

“不行，你我才，刚刚认识，这顶多算一场意外，”亚瑟痛苦地喘息一声，合拢双腿，却生出一副事关尊严和皇室颜面的坚决来，阿尔弗雷德停止了探索。

“悉听尊便，但我觉得您的后面已经想要得受不了了，王后殿下，”他用手托举着对方的臀瓣，高热的汗水沿着沟壑往下滴落，他能感受到在欲望的焚烧之下，那隐秘的入口正在无助地张合。又一阵战栗传遍了亚瑟的全身——阿尔弗雷德正想说，看吧，您一个人没法解决问题的，没想到这次之后，他竟然平静了下来，身体颤抖的频率降低了，呼吸也平缓了很多。

他拍开阿尔弗雷德黏在他屁股上的手，艰难地撑起上半身：“我觉得药效最强的时候过了。”

“……那真是太好了。”刚刚进入状态的倒霉男孩回答。亚瑟一恢复行动能力他就紧张得手都不知道往哪儿搁，只能手贴裤缝往后退一尺，垂头站着。王后长叹一声，羞恼的目光审视着他，阿尔弗雷德硬着头皮猜测自己被赶出皇宫的命运，却听见对方说：“把你的事情做完。”

“什么？”

亚瑟恼羞成怒地扬了扬下巴，两腿之间的阴茎仍然半勃着，像是在责怪这场情事的虎头蛇尾。阿尔弗雷德松了一口气，看来王后是不会怪罪他了。他上前把阴茎握在手里，尽职尽责地完成了自己的使命，直到亚瑟舒爽地在他手中射出。他蹲下，在草丛上擦净手上的精液，这一次他又闻到了小苍兰馥郁的花香。

隐隐约约地，他听见有人在喊他了。“阿尔弗雷德——你在哪里，你的场次到了！”他抬头，看见亚瑟已经整理好了昂贵的衣衫，戴着金王冠，侧对他亭亭站着，手里拿着那把能射出小鸟的黄金手枪。阳光镶嵌入他耳发的汗水往下流淌，晕倒在花园的石板路上，他的脸庞被光影涂抹出流畅的线条和精致的拐角，此时看起来像一尊漂亮的雕像。阿尔弗雷德觉得这倾心来得有些迟了——他手一僵，蹭到了旁边的玫瑰花刺，尖刺剖开他的指尖，滴滴答答渗出殷红的血珠。

奇妙极了。媞泰妮亚的眼皮上被仙王滴了魔法花汁，所以她第一眼看见变成驴的波顿就爱上了他。而他推开那扇水晶门，当头挨了一枪，就和这个少年心性的王后径直跳过了所有恋爱的准备工作：邂逅、倾心、试探、表白，一发不可收拾地直冲最后一步。不过现在，一切都回到了原点。他什么时候才可以重来，弥补所有这些缺失的步骤，比如先向他陌生而尊敬的王后献一个吻手礼呢？

“剧组在喊我了，王后殿下，恐怕我要走了。”他站起身，深鞠一躬，“对不起，细细回想起来，今天实在是太失礼了。但无论如何，我还是要祝贺您当选王后。”

“等一等！我还不知道你的名字。”亚瑟叫住了他。

他向后瞥一眼，摇摇头：“您不会想要知道一个和您偶遇在花园里，戴着驴头套，只不过动手帮您解决了生理需求的可怜男孩的名字的。”

“不……“亚瑟嗫嚅着，两抹飞红又爬上了脸颊，”我想知道。你的王后有这个权利，仅此而已。”

阿尔弗雷德愣住了。亚瑟别扭地盯着一旁的地面，在紫色风衣的遮挡下难堪地绞着双手。过了一会儿，他叹息一声，抬头正视男孩的目光，绿眼睛熠熠闪着光亮。阿尔弗雷德辨识着其中喜悦的碎屑，难以置信，他的爱情喜剧已经开场了。

“那么，来看我的戏吧！”他笑道。

“来看我的戏吧！罗克西剧院，仲夏夜之梦，今晚八点，去找那个在戏中戏里饰演皮拉摩斯的男孩！谁知道他会不会在演员谢幕取下头套的时候，对着您的方向虚放一枪，就好像在您的眼皮上涂了魔法花汁，一睁开眼睛就有一只丘比特的箭矢，径直射中您的心房呢？”

……

美国将醒未醒。昏沉之中一道明媚的绿色目光落在他的脸颊上，像绿宝石精致的切割面反射的斑斓光亮。他尝到邀请的信号，尝试抓住它，抓住目光的末端走到彼端那双眼睛里去，那长久的注视却不知什么时候变得湿漉漉、甜腻腻的，深海动物一般阴冷，如一尾鱼一般滑脱了。

他这时才明白，一直以来：并非他在注视我，而是我在注视他。

“哦哦，”他打着呵欠睁开眼睛，撞进视线的是一株悬在他脑门前的鹅黄的吊兰。远处的温室里，郁郁葱葱长满了各色花草：红柚西番莲、红唇毛足兰、荷兰芍药、碧桃、密花七瓣杜鹃、从巴西亚马孙河流域移植来的珍稀王莲……他看得目不转睛、神魂颠倒，只觉得脑子里撒满了纷飞的花叶，未经思考就大叫出来：

“王后殿下，您找到我了，我可真是个幸运男孩！”

“什么王后殿下，”英国踹了他一脚，“脑子睡傻了吧你。我让你过来帮我整理百草园的植物名目，你他妈的捡了两枝花就开始睡，三个小时了我比独自工作还不如。”

他没有回答，只是怔愣着望着英国。后者被盯得浑身发毛，恶狠狠地剜他一眼：“怎么的，你做梦了？”

“嗯，梦到你了。”

“别告诉我你又做春梦了。”

“没有，”美国把头摇得像拨浪鼓，“我、我只梦见你穿着媞泰妮亚的裙子，举一把黄金手枪，向我射击。”

“哦，那也是春梦。弗洛伊德说人梦见的所有能喷水的柱状物都代表男性的阴茎，所有容器都代表女性的阴户。你肯定湿了，但我现在对摸你裤裆确认这件事一点兴致都没有。别弄脏了我的品花谱，我要发表到《园艺登记》上去，致敬帕克斯顿先生*的传世名作。”

***约瑟夫.帕克斯顿，英国著名植物学家、园艺家、建筑工程师，也是水晶宫的设计师.**

“……我觉得你真的是黄得可以，英国。你是不是连植物的生殖器官都能兴致勃勃地研究啊！”美国俯身过去，眼疾手快的抢走了英国手里正画着的品花谱，“我今天倒要看看你这个色情狂在涂涂画画些什么——啊！这不是画的我嘛！”

苍白的纸张上，偏分刘海的金发男孩正捻起一株挡住他视线的小苍兰，从粉红的花苞下平视前方，一抹绿色倒影在他的瞳孔中央粼粼荡漾。他嗅到扑面而来的花香，英国打翻了茶杯，面红耳赤地想把品花谱夺回来：“啊啊，混蛋美国！我画什么东西关你什么事啊！”

丘比特已经拉满了弓弦。英国像一支满弓射出的箭一般，向他而来。

END.

****************************************

黑桃设初见打炮，我是真的又黄又无聊.


End file.
